A for April
by Michelle Kiara
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis goes missing. The Liars almost killed April. They started getting text messages from 'A', who seems to know their darkest secrets. Could it be Alison? Or April? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Where's Allison?

**This is my first story! I know it's bad :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

**Please review. Thanks, Liars! -A**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Allison DiLaurentis & Emily Fields just passed 9th grade. Aria moved to England for one year (for 9th grade) & is coming back this year.

~ in the holidays ~

Aria's POV

So I'm just laying down on my couch, playing with my phone. I was really happy that I'm coming back to Rosewood. My school in England is just too strict & the students are such bitches.

Now I can catch up with Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Allison. We've been best friends since grade six.

Today is January 30th & the holiday ends in Febuary 13th. Suddenly, I hear the phone ring. "Urgh... I'll get it!" I said.

Emily's POV

This year wasn't as well as I think it would be. Aria moved to England. It was different without her!

When I was out camping with Hanna, Spencer & Allison (in the woods last month) Allison went missing.

~ FLASHBACK ~ in camp Lakewood

*Hanna, Allison, Spencer & Em are sleeping*

- 3 am -

*screaming voice*

*spencer wakes up*

Spencer: "What? It sounds like Allison!"

*spencer runs out to look for Allison*

- 4 am -

*emily wakes up*

Emily: "Urgh... I hate camps..."

*emily stands up*

Emily: "What? Where's Spencer and Allison?"

*hanna wakes up*

Hanna: "Get back to sleep, Emily"

Emily: "Hanna! Get up!"

Hanna: "What?!"

Emily: "Just get up!"

*hanna stands up*

Hanna: "Wait..."

Hanna: "Where's Allison?"

Emily: "Spencer's gone too"

Hanna: "That can't happen. Spencer doesn't wake up early. Even if she wakes up, she wouldn't get out. She would continue sleeping"

Emily: "Yes, something caused her to wake up and get out. Something's wrong"

*spencer comes in*

Spencer: "Hey."

Emily: "Where were you?"

Hanna: "Where's Allison?"

Spencer: "I heard her scream, outside. So I woke up & looked for her.

Emily: "That's it? You didn't find her?"

Spencer: "Should we look for her together? She's hurt"

Hanna: "No. We could get hurt too"

Emily: "How do you know she's hurt?"

Spencer: "I saw a trail of blood… Allison's bracelet was there"

*hanna takes her phone & dialed three numbers*

Spencer: "Hanna!"

*spencer takes her phone away & disconnected*

Hanna: "What the hell are you doing?"

Spencer: "We can't call the cops. They might figure out about April! The fact that we're in this abandoned forest"

Emily: "So our best friend is hurt and we can't do anything?"

Spencer: "We have to wait until we come home. Then, we can call the police. I doubt they will ask anything about April"

~ FLASHBACK CLOSED ~

Spencer's POV (still in the holidays)

So. We had a camp. Allison's gone missing. And I still feel... awkward... for kissing Melissa (my sister)'s boyfriend, Zac. I didn't tell her. She broke up with him already. I don't know why.

~FLASHBACK~

*Spencer, Hanna & Allison are in the kitchen*

Allison: "I still can't believe you kissed him!"

Spencer: …

*Melissa & Zac comes in*

Melissa: "You came back already? We thought you were bowling"

Spencer: "We finished"

Allison: "Hey. You should tell Melissa"

*allison smiles*

Melissa: "Tell me what?"

Spencer: "Nothing"

Melissa: "Okay…"

Zac: "Well we're heading to the pool"

Zac: "Bye!"

*Melissa and Zac leaves*

Spencer: "Allison! What were you thinking?"

Allison: "She's gonna find out someday!"

Spencer: "No she won't!"

Allison: "You have to tell her!"

Spencer: …

Allison: "If you won't tell her, then I will"

Spencer: "If you tell her, I will tell everyone about April"

*allison leaves*

~ FLASHBACK CLOSED ~

Hanna's POV

I spent the whole holiday shopping! Except for the camp. Allison went missing. Spencer said we shouldn't call the police.

I stopped playing with my phone, then dialed three numbers, 9-1-1.

911: How may I help you?

Hanna: My friend's missing

911: I'm sorry. I didn't get that. What happened, again?

Hanna: My friend, Allison, she was missing.

911: Do you have any idea where she is?

Hanna: Allison and I were camping in Lakewood when she went missing.

911: Lakewood? Isn't that a forest? She went missing in the forest?

Hanna: Yes… We set up a tent there

911: And why is that? The forest is abandoned.

Hanna: …

911: Hello? Miss? Still there?

Hanna: Oh. Sorry.

Hanna: ...

911: ...

911: Um... Nevermind. Where exactly did you set up the tent in Lakewood?

Hanna: By the lake

911: We will find your friend.

911 disconnected.


	2. Chapter 2: A Lifeless Body

**Chapter 2**

~ Febuary 1st ~

Hanna's POV

I didn't feel better about Alison, even after I called help. Let me just watch TV. It always calms me.

*I turn on the TV*

Urgh... Really? Spongebob? Who would want to watch a sponge working in a restaurant?!

I'll just change the channel. "Local News: Gas Prices"... No, I'm not watching that...

*Still browsing channels*

There are so many news here! Urgh...

Suddenly, my fingers stopped clicking. I read the news title on "Live News". It was "Murderer of 15 year old Student". Well this is pretty interesting!

*I clicked on the channel*

Reporter:

16 year old Alison DiLaurentis, was murdered. The police found her body in the Lakeswood forest.

Police got the information from a witness, who seems to be the victim's friend.

The killer is still a mystery. The police didn't find anything in the forest which might lead to the killer.

Let's move on to the next news, Gas Prices.

"What?! Alison?" I thought. I couldn't believe she got murdered! What bitch would kill her?! I thought she was just missing… I need to Spencer!

Spencer's POV

I'm drinking coffee with mom and Melissa at home. Melissa finished first. "Can I leave? I gotta meet up with Ian..." she said. Mom nodded. "Sure. Just head home before five, okay?" I commented, "You got a new boyfriend already? Wow." Melissa answered, "He's none of your bussiness!" She then stormed away. "Don't fight too much with your sister..." mom said. "Fine," I answered.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," I said, getting up.

Me: Hello?

Caller: Spence, it's Hanna

Me: What's up?

Caller: Did you see the news this morning?

Me: Who even watches the news?

Caller: Nevermind

Caller: Remember when you said not to call the cops about Alison?

Me: Yes.

Me: Wait... You didn't call them did you?!

Caller: Maybe...

Me: HANNA!

Me: You didn't tell them we were at Lakeswood, right?!

Caller: Sorry.

Me: Urgh...

####?!#!?%%?!#%#

Me: My phone's breaking up!

Caller: Be at my place!

BEEEP.

I put the phone down. I should go to Hanna's. I need to know more. "Mom! Can I go to Hanna's?" I asked. Mom answered, "Okay. Don't be too long."

Hanna's POV

I called Spencer. It didn't go well.

DING- DONG

I think it's Spencer, so I opened the door. Suddenly, Spencer barged in. "I told you not to talk to the cops," she said. I answered, "Well I did. And guess what? Alison is dead." Spencer said, "How... What... Huh?" I answered, "Alison was murdered..." Spencer answered, "That can't happen." She then walked around the room. "This is just too much. How do you know?" she asked, while turning around staring at me.

I turned on the TV. Another channel's also talking about Alison's death. "You see?" I said. Spencer almost fainted. "Oh God... What bitch would kill her?!" she cried. "It could be... April..." I said. She answered, "It can't be her. She's a nice girl!" I commented, "But what we did to her... It's not pretty nice. She could be seeking for revenge." Spencer started biting her nails. "I gotta go," she said, running home.

Spencer's POV

Alison's dead. It's just too much! I can't take it! I have to tell Aria & Em.

When I arrived home, mom knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked (well that was obvious :p). I answered, "Nothing, mom." I rushed straight to my room and opened my laptop.

I opened "BUZZ! Messenger". It's some kind of an app for chatting. I added EmilyFields (Emily's account) and AriaLovess (Aria's account to the conversation.

- EmilyFields joined the conversation -

EmilyFields: Hey Spence

SHastings: Hi, Em

- AriaLovess joined the conversation -

AriaLovess: Hey guys

SHasings: Hey

EmilyFields: You rarely open "BUZZ! Messenger"

AriaLovess: Yeah, Spence. Is there something wrong?

- Hanna_xo joined the conversation -

SHastings: Who invited Hanna?

EmilyFields: Sorry, that was me.

Hanna_xo: Tell them, Spence

SHastings: Alison.

AriaLovess: They found Alison?

SHastings: Not exactly.

EmilyFields: What do you mean?

Hanna_xo: Well, her body was found...

AriaLovess: What!?

SHastings: Yes. Her lifeless body was found.

EmilyFields: She's... Dead?

Hanna_xo: ... Yes ...

AriaLovess: How did she die?

SHastings: A bitch killed her

EmilyFields: Who?

Hanna_xo: IDK. The police didn't find the killer.

AriaLovess: Oh God

AriaLovess: When did she die?

SHastings: Well...

EmilyFields: We kinda had a camp in Lakeswood. She went missing at night.

SHastings: I went out to look for her but she was gone

AriaLovess: Lakeswood?! Are you guys crazy?!

Hanna_xo: Yes... And no.

SHastings: We were hiding from the cops.

AriaLovess: Why would you hide?

AriaLovess: Did you do something when I was in England?

EmilyFields: We kinda... Hurt April.

AriaLovess: April? Jason's sister?

SHastings: Yes. Her.

Hanna_xo: Alison and us were at Hanna's, just trying out each other's clothes, having fun.

EmilyFields: Suddenly, Alison shouted. She said she was sure she saw Jason peeping at us changing our clothes.

SHastings: She said, "It's Jason! That pervert! I'm sure he saw us all naked."

Hanna_xo: (that's exactly what she said) Then, Alison suggested that we should do something. She said, "He needs to pay for what he did!"

AriaLovess: Well that's interesting.

EmilyFields: She suggested we should burn his house down.

AriaLovess: Ouchh

EmilyFields: But I said it's too harsh. We should do something... Less harsh...

SHastings: So she asked, "You got any better ideas?"

Hanna_xo: I suggested we could just mess up his house. Make it look disgusting. So his parents would... You know... Ground him, or something.

SHastings: So Alison agreed. We went to his house

Hanna_xo: We start messing his house up. Breaking windows, turning couches upside down, throwing his magazines everywhere.

EmilyFields: But we heard a voice someone's coming. So we hid.

SHastings: I hid below the couch. Emily hid below the other couch. Hanna hid behind the door. Alison hid behind the floor lamp. (don't think that's gonna work)

AriaLovess: Wow! Alison picked a great hiding spot! :0

Hanna_xo: So, after we all hid. Someone entered the room. It was Jason's sister.

AriaLovess: Then you killed her? :0

EmilyFields: She realized there was someone behind the lamp (great job, Ali!). Ali knows she was noticed. So she paniced and grabbed the floor lamp.

Hanna_xo: She used the lamp to hit her head. It was a hard hit. Then, she left her on the floor & all of us ran out, back to Hanna's…

AriaLovess: You just left her? On the floor?

SHastings: Pretty much

AriaLovess: You guys!

EmilyFields: It wasn't us! It was Ali!

AriaLovess: What happened to her after you guys left?

Hanna_xo: We don't know! We left her there! We didn't look back.

AriaLovess: Well did she see any of you?

SHastings: We don't think so. But she might've seen Ali.

EmilyFields: She actually did see Ali, but she didn't know it was Ali. She didn't know Ali.

AriaLovess: Urgh... April's a nice girl! Why did you hurt her?

Hanna_xo: It was Ali! Not us!

- AriaLovess left the conversation -

SHastings: Well.

EmilyFields: Gtg

- EmilyFields left the conversation -

- Hanna_xo left the conversation -


	3. Chapter 3: Who's 'A?

**Chapter 3**

**(Sorry some of the 'A' messages are similar, it's just for this chapter! I'll do original 'A' messages in other chapters, k?)**

* * *

- Febuary 4 -

Aria's POV

I really missed the girls when I was in England. And now, Ali's dead, murdered.

I can't believe they did that to April. April's a nice girl. She's in the same class as us. And Ali's hiding spot was genius! :p

Why did she hit her with a floor lamp?! Seriously? A floor lamp?!

Urgh... It's too much for me to take.

I should go visit April tomorrow. See how she's doing. Yet, idk where she is. :p

I should just go visit Jason and ask him where she is. I don't wanna go alone. He's a creep (perv).

I should just ask the girls if they would come with me. Wait…

But if I told them I'm visiting April, they might not allow me. Spencer might give me a Martin Luther king speech. Should I ask them?

Emily's POV

Diary for this holiday: Ali's dead, we (really) hurt April, and Ben & I broke up. This holiday sucks. Urgh…

Why did I break up with Ben?

I'm not exactly into guys anymore. I'm kinda into… girls more (you know what).

There's this … girl who moved in to Rosewood. Her name is Maya. I liked her right after I met her. We kissed. Nobody knows Ben & I broke up. Nobody knows about Maya and I, even Hanna, Ali, Aria, or Spencer. But…

Suddenly, the phone rang, so I went to pick it up.

Me: Hello?

Caller: Yes, this is Maya

Me: Maya, hi. What's up?

Caller: I heard about your best friend's dead. Is it... true?

Me: Sadly, yes

Caller: How did she... die?

Me: She was murdered

Caller: I'm sorry for your loss

Me: …

Caller: …

Me: …

Caller: So... Should we hang out sometime?

Me: Sure. Where should we go?

Caller: We could go to the bar

Me: The bar?

Caller: Yeah. The bar, Em.

Me: Um…

Caller: If you're not comfortable with bars, we can just hang at my place :)

Me: Sure. When?

Caller: My parents are not home tomorrow (Monday) until Wednesday.

Me: Okay. I'll go tomorrow :)

Caller: What time?

Me: How about… 3… 4 pm?

Caller: Great!

Me: So, 4 pm tomorrow?

Caller: Yeah.

Me: Gotta go, bye!

Caller: See ya!

*you disconnected*

After that call, I turned around to go to my room, when I saw mom, crossing her arms. "What are you doing at 4 pm tomorrow?" she asked. I didn't answer.

"Emily," she said. I stayed quiet. "Em!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, mom. I meant… I was going to Maya's house," I answered. "And what are you doing there?" she asked again. "We're… studying together… We're hoping to get straight As this year!" I lied. After I said it, she left.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I got a new text message, so I opened it. It said:

**Lying to your mommy! Aww… What a sweet daughter. **

**-A**

What? Who's A? April? Alison? Amy? Ally? Austin? It could be anyone. So I replied, "Who is this?" Almost instantly, I got a reply:

**re: Who is this?**

**I've been replaced. You found another friend to kiss. Xo.**

**-A**

I'm now officially freaked out. Nobody knows about me breaking up with Ben. Nobody knows about Maya and I. Who could send this text message? I'm starting to think it's Alison… But Ali's dead.

Aria's POV

-Skip time-

I called Emily. She can't come tomorrow cuz she has a "date" with Ben at 4 pm. I don't think she's telling the truth.

I also called Hanna. She agreed we should go visit April, so she agreed to go to Jason's. I think it's cute Jason has a crush on Hanna, she doesn't know, though. :p

I suddenly got a text message:

**April's dead sweetie… **

**-A**

Alison?

Spencer's POV

I was taking a morning walk when I saw Melissa's ex-boyfriend, Zac, the one I kissed. I pretended I didn't see him.

~ FLASHBACK ~

*spencer's playing golf*

Zac: Haha!

Spencer: What?

Zac: That's not how you play it

Spencer: Like you know how

Zac: Actually, yes, I do. I won 2 gold medals for golf, 3 trophies, and -

Spencer: Okay, okay, I get the point.

Zac: Haha! Want me to teach you how to play it?

Spencer: Sure :)

*zac wraps his arms around spencer to hold the golf club*

Zac: You should grasp the club gently…

*spencer does it*

Zac: Good, but firmly enough to mantain control

*spencer makes her grip more firm*

*zac lets go of spencer*

Zac: Good! Now hit the ball!

*spencer hits the ball and…*

*the ball gets in the hole*

Spencer: Yes!

*spencer hugs zac*

Zac: Great job.

*zac kisses spencer's neck*

*spencer looks at zac and kisses him*

*zac kisses her back, passionately*

Zac: Should we take it to the next level?

*zac put his hand on spencer's cheeks*

Spencer: …

*spencer breaks the kiss*

Zac: What's wrong?

Spencer: You're with my sister. We can't do this.

Zac: Well… yeah

Spencer: You should go

*zac walks away*

*spencer sees alison*

Alison: Gross.

Spencer: How long had you been standing there?

Alison: Long enough to see everything

Spencer: What does that mean?

Alison: How can you kiss him? He's Melissa's boyfriend! He's like… old.

Spencer: It doesn't mean I like him

Alison: It looks like you enjoyed it to me

*alison leaves*

~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~

-Skip time -

Ian was in our house. My sister invited him. We were both outside, Melissa's inside. Ian asked, "How's Melissa?" I answered, "She had 3 ex-boyfriends." He then laughed. "That's not what I meant," he said.

"You know, you're different than her other Melissa's boyfriends," I said. "How am I different?" he asked, smiling. "I like you, not like her other boyfriends," I answered.

Suddenly, Melissa came, interrupting our chat. "Here's your soda, Ian," she said. Ian nodded and took his soda. "What are you guys talking about?" Melissa asked. "About your ex-boyfriends," I mumbled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," I answered. Ian laughed.

Then, Melissa and Ian left. So, I went to my room…

When I arrived there, I got a new text. It said:

**Poor Spencer. Always wanting Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss… I tell!**

**-A**

I was so confused. Who the hell is 'A'? So I just looked out the window to see if anyone's there or something. Then, I looked at Ali's house across the street. When I looked at the window, there was a shadow of a girl. I couldn't see her face, only her hair. It was blonde. ALISON?!

Hanna's POV

I shopped at Top 21 this morning! I got a lot of clothes and accessories. I started unpacking the clohthes from my shopping bag.

A pink sleeveless top, a red skirt, a blue sleeved top, a pair of stockings, wow. I really bought a lot. 3 Tiara necklaces, a Swanora bracelet, and… Wait… What's this? A pair of sunglasses. I didn't buy this.

Wait… I remember trying this on. Did I 'accidentaly' shoplifted it? Urgh… I should head back to Top 21 to return this pair of sunglasses.

Suddenly, my phone's "Call Me Maybe" ringtone rang. I got a new text. It said:

**Be careful, Hanna. I heard cops have no mercy ;)**

**-A**

Then, there's another new text:

**I heard prison food makes you fat.**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Can't See?

**Chapter 4**

~ Febuary 4 evening ~

Emily's POV

Since that "A" message, I really felt uncomfortable. I'm seriously serious that NOBODY knows about Maya and I. NOBODY. It's just weird. I feel like someone's spying on me or something.

I should tell this to someone. I can't keep it to myself. I'll blow up if I do! … I could talk to Maya about this... I mean, she's trustworthy... Oh I don't know...

Wait... I should talk to Aria! I already knew her (and been best friends with her) a loooong time ago. Besides, I trust her. I should just go to her house right now!

Aria's POV

I'm still confused about that "A" thing. I'm starting to think it's… Ali. Yes, Alison DiLaurentis. She knew about April. I mean, she's the one who knocked her out!

But it couldn't be her. I mean… She's dead. Can a person rise from the dead and spy on her best friend or something? That is just... Urgh. I'm so stressed.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" I said, so I opened the door. "Emily?" I said, confused. "What the hell are you doing here? It's already seven o'clock," I continued. She answered, "I gotta tell you something." She was crossing her arms. She looked pretty stressed out and miserable. I just felt bad for her :(

"Well… Come in, Em!" I said. She nodded. I closed the door and we both sat on the couch. "What's it you want to tell me?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Em. Whatever it is, you can tell me," I said. "Well okay. Yesterday, I started getting these messages," she said. "Messages?" I asked. She nodded. "Details please?" I said. She answered, "These messages from… A" My mouth dropped. She got messages from 'A' too?

"You got text messages from 'A' too? I thought I was the only one," I said. "Yeah. Who do you think it is?" she asked. "I mean, it could be April," I answered. "But why would she do this to us? She doesn't know we… went to her house and… 'that'," she commented. "Then who else could it be?" I asked. "Ali...?" she said. "She's dead, Em," I said.

We're both silent for like… a minute. "I actually thought it was her too," I said, breaking the silence. She answered, "But you're right. She's dead. She couldn't have done this." I thought. "Maybe she was playing a trick at us. Her death! The messages!" I answered. "I don't know, Aria… The cops found her body!" she said. "But this is Ali we're talking about," I answered. "I don't know…" she said.

Suddenly, both of our phones vibrated. We both checked it at the same time. I got a new text message. It said:

**Talking about me, bitches? ;)**

**-A**

"A… Aria? Did you get the same message as mine?" Emily asked, showing me her phone. I nodded slowly. "How does 'A' know we're talking about her? Or him," she asked. "I don't know. This is just creeping me out," I answered.

Emily looked at her watch. "I should go. It's getting late," she said. "Okay. But can I ask you something?" I said. "Ok," she answered. "What was your previous 'A' message?" I asked. She stayed quiet. "It's…" she said. "Personal?" I guessed. "Yeah. Sorry, Aria," she said. Then, she walked out of the door. I deleted the 'A' message.

~ Febuary 5 ~

Hanna's POV

I woke up early (urgh...). No, I didn't forget about going to Jason's. Suddenly, there's this really loud knocking from downstairs. "I'll get it!" I heard my mom say. "Who is it, mom?!" I exclaimed. "It's Aria! She's gonna come upstairs, okay?" she said.

Then, my room door opened. Yes, it's Aria. She came in. "Hanna?! Did you JUST wake up?" she asked, half shouting. "What do you mean? It's still eight o'clock. You told me to be ready at ten," I answered. She looked annoyed. "It's already ten, Hanna," she said. I looked at my phone. "Well… Nevermind… I'll get ready now," I answered. "Waking up early… It's just not my thing."

Aria's POV

I was ready to go Jason's but Hanna didn't even take a shower yet. Urgh… Now I gotta wait for thirty minutes.

- 30 minutes later -

Hanna came out of her bathroom with a white plain crop top and a pair of jeans. "You ready?" I asked. "Yeah. Let's go!" she said. "But we better not bring out phones…" I said. "What?! I can't go around without a phone! It's like going around without a brain… or shoes!" she cried. I sighed. Normal Hanna…

"Hanna, we don't want to get text messages from 'A' while we're visiting April," I answered. "Why don't we? If we got a text message while we're talking to April, then it proves it's not April!" she said. "Hanna, leave your phone," I said. Hanna stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Okay. Fine! Let's go," she said, putting her pink phone on her drawer. Then, I put mine too. Next, we went to Jason's.

- 20 minutes later -

Hanna's POV

Finally! We arrived at Jason's. Let me just check what time it is. I looked at my pocket, it's not there. I checked my bag, not there too! "Where the hell is my phone?!" I cried. "Hanna. You left it," Aria said. "Oh…" I said. Then, we got out of the car and knocked on Jason's house (the door :p).

"Who is it?" I heard a voice from inside the house. I'm pretty positive it was Jason. There were only two people inside (maybe, idk): It could be only Jason or April could also be there. Their parents died when they were nine, so they lived alone. "It's Aria and Hanna!" Aria said.

Then, the door was opened. It's Jason. "Come in," he said. We both came in. He closed the door. "What's wrong?" he said. "Not many people come to my place," he continued. "Well, we came here to see April," I answered, hoping he will not bring out his pervy side. "She's in her room. Why would you wanna see her?" he asked. "We… we heard she was hurt! And we wanted to see if she was feeling better," I answered. "And where did you exactly hear that?" he asked. "From… Um… Herself! She called me and she told me she was sick or something…" Aria answered. "Okay. Fine. Just go to her room. From here, just go left," he said, pointing. "Thanks, Jason," I said. Then, we went to April's room, leaving Jason alone.

Finally, we're in front of April's room. "Are you sure it's her room?" I asked. "There's her name carved on the door, Hanna! There's only one April," Aria answered. "Oh," I said. Then, we knocked on the door. "Just open it. It's not locked!" said a voice from inside the room.

Then, we entered her room. I actually forgot what April looked like. Now I remember again. She had red hair and hazel eyes (no freckles at all). She's laying on her bed doing… Well nothing. But she's using BLACK sunglasses now. Total black.

"Hi, April," I said. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Aria and Hanna. Can't you see us?" Aria said, slightly confused. She got up from her bed. "Well…" she said. She then stayed quiet.

"Nevermind. What are you two doing here?" she said, changing the subject. "Um… Jason said you're sick or something, so we came here. See how you're doing," I answered. "But I'm not sick," she said. "Not hurt? At all?" Aria asked, getting more confused. "I'm not hurt. But… something's wrong with me," she said. "What do you mean WRONG?" I asked. "I can't see," she said.

Aria's mouth dropped. So did mine. "You… You're…" Aria stammered. "Blind? Yes," April said. "What?!" I cried. "How did that happen?" Aria asked. I think I already know how… "Last month, I had to go home late because… I had to take care of… something. When I got home, I figured someone had entered my house. My house is a mess. When I entered the living room, I knew there was someone… blonde I think hiding behind the floor lamp. So I wanted to know who it is. But before I had a chance to move, I was hit by something. Then I passed out. That's all I remembered," she explained.

She definetely figured... the person was blonde. I hope she isn't suspecting me. "Wow. That is some interesting story," Aria said, taking a quick glance at me. "I'm not joking, Aria. It's real," April said. "I know. I'm sorry," Aria replied, putting her had on April's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. "Why is Hanna suddenly quiet?" she asked. "Isn't she the talk-a-lot girl?" she continued, laughing. "Sorry, April. I was just carried away for a few seconds," I answered. "No problem," she replied, smiling. "But you're okay now right?" I asked. "Yes, but my eyes aren't," she answered.

Aria nudged me with her arm. "Oh! Look at the time. We gotta go!" I said. "Ok. Thanks for caring. Haha!" she said. "Ha...Ha..." Aria and I both said. "So bye!" Aria said. April waved. Then, we went home.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Life

**Chapter 5**

~ Febuary 8 ~

Aria's POV

It's been four days (I think) since we started getting messages from 'A'. It's been three days since we visited April... Blind April... This is still shocking for me. April's usually soooo bubbly, energetic, and exciting. But when we visited her, she's plain blind. I mean, she's pretty nice but not April nice. Something's changed with her. I'm positive.

But right now, I gotta tell Spencer and Emily about her blindness. I called Emily first.

Me: Hello

Emily: Hi Aria

Aria: Do you know how to make a call to a multiperson call?

Emily: A multiperson call?

Aria: Yeah.

Emily: Just… and…

*she explains how*

Aria: Ok. I get it. Don't hang up. I'm gonna add Spencer.

Emily: Ok

*I added Spencer to the call*

Spencer: What's wrong?

Emily: How's April?

Aria: Um...

Spencer: Em, how would Aria know about April?

Emily: She kinda visited her…

Spencer: She WHAT?!

Aria: I visited her house. She was there. I went with Hanna.

Spencer: Did she recognize you?

Aria: We went in the same class with her. Duh.

Spencer: What I meant was, did she knew that Hanna was them?

Aria: No

Emily: How was she:

Aria: She... I don't know how to pit this but...

Spencer: But?

Aria: She's blind.

Spencer: WHAATT?!

& Emily

Emily: BLIND?

Aria: Yeah. She told me it was because of the floor lamp.

Spencer: Oh god.

Emily: Do you think she might've killed Ali?

Aria: What?! No!

Spencer: She could've seen Ali. She knew Ali right?

Emily: I think so

Aria: She said she didn't see who hit her.

Spencer: She could've lied

Emily: I guess so

Aria: You guys! April isn't the kind of person who will lie.

*Emily hangs up*

Aria: Em?

Spencer: She hung up. Just be careful, Aria. Not everyone tells the truth. Actually, everyone lies.

Aria: Why should I? I didn't even come with you to her house. I was in England remember?

Spencer: Just be careful. People change.

*spencer hangs up*

That was an awkward conversation. But I don't know... I'm starting to suspect April as the killer. I'm not sure. April is…

Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it. New text message. I opened it:

**'A' is for Alison, not April.**

**-A**

Did 'A' just confess?! Or should I say Alison.

Hanna's POV

I haven't return those black sunglasses. I should do it now, before I get arrested or something. Like 'A' said.

Suddenly, I heard my "Call Me Maybe" ringtone. Then, I jumped on to my bed (where my phone is) and grabbed my phone ASAP. It was a text message. It was a text message. It is from 'A'? I opened it, my fingers vibrating. It said:

From: MOM

Subject: Home

I'm coming home late from work. I have a lot of stuff to do.

Oh. Thank God it's not an 'A' message. It's so creeping me out. Then, I replied:

Subject: re. Home

Ok, mom. I'm going to the mall. Don't text me again. I'm running out of battery power. I have to charge it at home and leave.

I actually lied. My mom doesn't allow me to bring my phone to the mall. Rude. Actually, my battery power is full. Suddenly, my ringtone played again. "Mom, I told you not to text me anymore!" I said to my phone, pretending mom can actually hear it. Then, I picked up the phone and checked the message:

**Are you seriously gonna return those sunglasses? They look so hot with your peach jacket. **

**-A**

My fingers vibrated, my eyes widened. "How the hell did 'A' know about my peach jacket!?" I shouted, knowing that no one's actually in the house. "I just got it this morning! I was shopping ALONE," I continued. I took a deeep breath.

- 5 minutes later -

I took a deeeeep breath again and let it go. "Calm down, Hanna. Don't freak out," I said to myself. Then, I calmed down a little bit. My phone rang again. It was ANOTHER text message. It said:

**Remember, Hanna. If you freak out, you'll cry. And your mascara and cyan eyeshadow, it'll get nasty.**

**-A**

I looked at the mirror and I calmed down. I know my mascara and eyeshadow will melt (I can't find the right word). Then I looked at my eyeshadow. Cyan. It was the first word which came to my mind. Next, I looked at the text again. Cyan.

Emily's POV

(I forgot about Emily's "gathering" with Maya, so I'm just gonna put here. Just pretend it's the right day)

I'm getting ready to go to Maya's house. I'm wearing a yellow tank top and a blue jeans jacket. "I gotta go!" I said to my mom.

- 6 minutes later -

I'm in front of Maya's house. I knocked. "Hello," I said. Suddenly, the door opened. It wasn't Maya. It was a boy (he looked nine). "Who are you?" he said. "I'm Emily. Are you… Maya's brother?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. I am Cody. Maya is in her room," he replied. "May I come in?" I asked. "Ok," he said. So I came in.

"Maya's upstairs," he said. "Where are the stairs," I asked, smiling. "Behind that couch," he said, pointing. "Thanks," I said. Then, I went upstairs to Maya's room, guided by Cody. Upstairs, there were five doors.

"Which one exactly is Maya's room?" I asked. Suddenly, he pulled me to the third door from the right. Then, Cody knocked on that door.

"Who is it?" said a voice from inside the room. "It's your friend… Emily," Cody said. "Let her in," the voice said. Then, Cody opened the door and pushed me in. It was Maya's room.

Maya said, "Cody, call Mohinder and tell him his photocopies are coming soon." Suddenly, Cody screamed. "Please don't say your boss's name. His name is scary!" he cried. "Fine. But call… him," Maya replied. Cody nodded. Then, Maya slammed the door closed.

I said, "You have a boss? You work?" Maya nodded. "Yes. I have a part-time job. Mohinder is my boss," she said. Suddenly, there was a scream from outside of the room. Maya said, "Cody. Step away from that door!" Then, there were footsteps of Cody going downstairs.

Maya looked at my shirt. "Cute jacket," she said. "Thanks," I answered. "What do you wanna do?" she asked. I shrugged. "I wanna ask you something," she said. We both sat on her bed.

"What?" I said. "I'm not ruining your relationship, am I?" she asked. "No," I answered, not mentioning Ben. "You didn't break up with someone else because of me, right?" she asked. "Well… Kinda. I broke up with Ben," I answered. "Ben? Don't you like girls?" she asked. "I started liking girls when you came," I said.

She smiled. Then, we hugged. Our lips were like 4 centimetres apart, so we kissed. "I'm not ruining you, right?" she asked. I smiled. "No," I answered. "Sorry about Ben," she said, looking down. "It's okay. I was actually gonna break up with him too. He started becoming so rough a few days before you came. You coming here just convinced me to end my relationship with Ben," I answered. "And that's one reason why being with girls are better," she said. I didn't understand. "They don't get rough," she said. I laughed.

"Should we go to the mall?" Maya asked, smiling. "Sure. I need new outfits!" I said.

- SKIP TIME -

"That hat looks so cute on you!" I said. Maya was trying on a hat with a cheetah print. "It's so funky," she said, admiring it. "You should buy it," I said. "Um... I don't know. This thing costs like $30," she said, looking at the price tag. Next, she put the hat down on the rack.

I didn't say anything. Then suddenly, she took that hat from the rack and put it inside her bag. "You decided to buy it? You're gonna pay it later?" I asked, excited. Then, Maya looked around. "Not exactly," she said, still looking around. "What?" I asked. "Hey, do you see any security cameras around here?" she asked. "Um… No," I answered. "Good!" she said. Suddenly, she grabben my arm and pulled me out of the store.

- 1 minute later -

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You didn't pay for that hat yet," I continued. "I'm not buying it, Emily," she said. "Then why is it in your bag?" I asked. Then, something caught my throat. "I'm shoplifting it," she said. "You gotta return it," I said, complaining. At first, she didn't say anything (idle face). But then, she laughed.

"Shoplifting is normal," she said. "Everyone does it," she continued. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. I bet your friend Hanna also does it," she replied. "Well then, let's have some more fun," I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"There's a photobooth! Let's take a picture," Maya said, grabbing my arm. Then, we headed to the photobooth. There was no one there. "Let's go," she said. Next, she pulled me in.

- 2 minutes later -

Maya and I went out from the photobooth. Then, the picture came out. I pulled it out. "This is cute," I giggled. (the photobooth pic has four frames) The first frame was us doing the peace sign. The second one was us hugging. The third frame was us doind the duck face. The last frame was… us kissing. "I love the last photo!" she said. I laughed.

"Should we head back? This is already late," Maya said. Then, I looked at my watch. 8:30 PM. "Oh God. My mom's expecting me for dinner at 7:30!" I cried. "Well then, let's go!" Maya said, pulling me. I didn't even realize… the photo of Maya and I kissing, fell…

**Sorry there's no Spencer here. I'll do more of her on the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Chapter 6**

~ Febuary 10 afternoon ~

Spencer's POV

Three more days until school. Urgh… I need more holiday. Actually, I need a six month vacation, twice a year.

Suddenly, I heard Melissa shout downstairs. "What the hell?!" she cried. So, I ran downstairs to see what's going on. Melissa was shouting towards… a guy. I think it was Melissa's new boyfriend, Ian. Apparentely, Ian spilled his coffee on Melissa's shirt.

"It was an accident!" Ian replied. "I just got this shirt for a lot of money! And now it's ruined!" Melissa shot back. "Sorry Mel," Ian replied holding Melissa's hands. "Sorry isn't enough. By the way, this shirt is white. It needs bleach for this coffee. This shirt can't be bleached!" Melissa cried.

I rushed towards them. "Hey, Melissa. What's going on?" I asked, pretending I do not know anything. "It's non of your business, Spencer. It's between Ian and I," she said.

"So…" Ian said. "We're over!" Melissa said. "What?!" Ian shouted. "What about everything we've been through?!" he continued. "Actually, you guys had only been together for a few days," I commented. "Shut up, Spencer!" Melissa shot back. "But I…" I said. Before I finished, Melissa stormed out of the house.

Ian stared at her. "You're not coming after her?" I asked him. "Why should I?" he asked. "That's what usually happens in movies," I said. "Well… this is reality, not movies," he said. I chuckled, completely forgetting about Melissa.

"Am I still different than her other boyfriends?" Ian asked me. "The breaking up part… no. But the rest, maybe," I answered, smiling. Suddenly, Ian held my hand. "Ian, what are you doing?" I asked, my smile slowly disappearing. Then, Ian put his lips on mine, he held my cheeks and started kissing me.

He pushed me against the wall. Still kissing me. "Ian! Stop!" I cried. His kiss started becoming rough. "IAN!" I shouted. "STOP!" I said. He still didn't stop, so I pushed him and ran away. "CLANGGG!" I heard a sound behind. But I didn't stop running, I didn't stop to look back.

Then, I heard footsteps running towards me. So I ran faster. "Get away from me, Ian!" I cried. Next, I ran upstairs. He was still following me. "Somebody! Help!" I shouted. "No one's gonna hear you," I heard Ian say. After that, I ran towards my room and got in.

"Get away from me!" I cried, pushing the door from inside so that he couldn't come in. "You're never gonna hold that door for a long time," he replied. "Why are you even chashing me?!" I shot. "You know why!" he answered. "I don't think so," I answered, carefully grabbing my room key on the end table. "You have something that I need," Ian said. "Hand it to me!" he continued.

"I… don't…" I answered, getting confused. Then, there was silence for a minute. Carefully, I locked my room. Then, Ian banged on the door. "It's LOCKED!" I heard him say that. "Go away, Ian. I don't have… the thing you think I have," I said. "She's not gonna like it," Ian said to himself. "Who's not gonna like it?" I asked, slightly getting suspicious. "I said too much. Just… DO NOT TELL," he answered.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open downstairs. "Spencer! Melissa! I'm home!" my mom said. Then, I heard my mom gasp. "Leave, Ian," I whispered. No one answered. He's gone, so I unlocked my door and opened it.

Ian wasn't there anymore. I rushed downstairs. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, panicking (about why mom gasped and remembering about what just happened with Ian and I). "Look at our table," she answered, pointing. I looked at our table (made of glass). It's… broken. It's broken into little pieces of glass, shattered. "Tell me you didn't do this. This is all mom… I mean grandma left! She's… not alive anymore," she said.

"I didn't do it," I told my mom. Suddenly, I gasped. "What do you mean she's not alive?!" I cried. My mom hugged me. "I just came home from the hospital. Grandma didn't survive that heart attack," she said. Tears ran down her cheeks. My mouth dropped. My body dropped on the couch. I started crying too. Mom wiped her tears. "Spencer, where's Melissa?" she asked. "I don't… I don't know, mom," I answered, still sobbing. Then, I ran towards my room.

Grandma is dead. Ian tried to hurt me. Melissa broke up. This is just too much! I slammed my door and sat on my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang. I got a new text message. I bet it was Melissa, so I opened the message.

**You have something that belongs to me. Let's trade. Give me that "thing" and I will give you Melissa.**

**-A**

A has Melissa?!

~ Febuary 11 morning ~

Emily's POV

The photo of Maya and I kissing was gone! I looked everywhere for it! I called Maya and she said it wasn't with her. I think it fell when we left the mall. OH NO. Anybody could've seen that photo! Even…

"Emily! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom say. "I'm coming," I said, getting up the couch and walking downstairs. "What are we having?" I asked, smiling. "Bacon and egg," she answered. I sat down the table. "Eat. I'll get the bill," she said, looking at me. I nodded. Then, she left.

- 3 minutes later -

I was eating my egg when mom suddenly walked in, looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong, mom?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong, Emily. Why would you think anything is wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the tone she was talking and by the way she walks.

"I could tell when something is wrong," I said. "Look, I've gotta go to work," she answered. "You're not gonna eat your breakfast, mom?" I asked, worrying. "I'm not hungry," she said, looking at the mails and bills. "Is it about the bills?" I asked, frowning. "No, honey," she answered. "It's not about the bills," she continued. I worried. "I gotta go," she said, walking out of the house.

Something's wrong. Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it. NEW TEXT MESSAGE.

**Mom knows your secret. Who else should I tell it to? ;)**

**-A**

What secret? M… Ma… Maya?

Hanna's POV

The mall cops didn't believe I accidentaly shoplifted those glasses, so here I am... In the police departement. Suddenly, my mom came.

"Hanna. What did you do?" she asked. "I accidentaly shoplifted a pair of sunglasses," I answered softly. "Hanna. Why would you do that? You can just ask if you want a pair of sunglasses!" she said. "I ACCIDENTALY did it," I answered. "How is that possible?" I asked, crossing her arms. I shrugged. "It just happened," I said. My mom stared at me. "Really?" she asked. "I'm serious! I didn't put it in there. Maybe someone did it when I left my bag outside while I was trying out clothes," I said. "Who would do that?" she asked. I shrugged. "A," I thought.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a new text message.

**Yes. I shoplifted them for you. You're welcome. Kisses!**

**-A**

Suddenly, the mall cop I met came. "You're free to go," he said. "Why?" I asked. "The security camera confirmed you didn't shoplift anything," he answered. "But somehow those sunglasses end up inside your bag," he continued. "So?" I asked. "It means someone put it there," he answered. "A" I said quietly.

Then, the cop guided us out of the police departement. I grabbed my phone and sent a message to A:

**Bitch.**

**- Hanna**

Almost immidiately, I got a reply:

**Sometimes, telling the truth hurts more.**

**-A**

Aria's POV

I go to the bar if I want to relax. Right now, I really need to rest. You know, after Alison's death and 'A' messing with Emily and I. That's why I'm in a bar right now. People are drinking, playing pool, and kissing. The music is bursting so loud.

"Can I have a soda please?" I asked the bartender. He nodded. I heard a laugh beside me. I looked at the person laughing. It was a guy with brown hair and green eyes. His hair was… A bit shaggy and a little bit spiky. He was wearing a black shirt with a guitar print and a pair of blue jeans. I think he's also sixteen.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Coming to the bar isn't just for getting a soda. Get a beer or something," he said, smiling. I laughed. "No thanks," I answered. "You come here often?" he asked. "Sometimes. When I need to relax," I answered. "Haha, okay," he said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Aria," I answered. "I'm… Bryan," he replied.

I smiled. He smiled back. Suddenly, the song changed. "I love this song!" Bryan said. "Me too," I replied.

- SKIP TIME -

Bryan and I are kissing in a toilet stall. Bryan was sitting on the toilet (CLOSED toilet of course) and I'm sitting on top of him. It turns into a make out session.

- SKIP TIME -

Going to the bar felt really good, meeting Bryan really helped me relax. I like him. I got his number! :)

Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked it.

**Bryan isn't who you think he is**

**-A**

What? Of course he is! Then, I deleted the message. But 'A' seems to know everything. Could it be true?

**Should I do more on their 'A' mystery/messages, love life (Maya, Bryan, etc.), or on their family problems (divorces, affairs, pregnancy, etc.)?**


	7. Chapter 7: Four Girls and an Alex

**Chapter 7**

~ Febuary 13 ~

Emily's POV

Well it's the first day of school, but I kinda woke up early 'cause I set my alarm wrong… So after I woke up (it was 5:30 and I usually wake up at 6:00), I went downstairs. Mom was already up. She was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, mom," I said. "Morning, honey," she replied. "Why are you up so early?" she asked. "I set my alarm wrong," I answered. She smiled. "So do you wanna talk about yesterday?" I asked. She didn't answer my question. "Mom? You can trust me. You can tell me anything," I said, holding her shoulders. She sighed. "Okay, sit," she said. Then, I sat on a chair. She sat on a chair beside me.

"Have you been… in a relationship… in this holiday?" she asked. I thought about Maya, then I bit my lip. I hesitated. "Um… No," I lied. Next, my mom reached inside her pocket and grabbed a rectangular piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked. "Take a look at it," she said. I picked up the paper and turned it… Something caught me on my throat. My stomach wobbled. I couldn't… I couldn't say anything…

"Emily," my mom said, putting her hand on mine. "I'm gonna ask you one more time... Have you been in a relationship?" she asked. My stomach wobbled... AGAIN. "Y… Yes," I stammered. She showed me the paper again. I stared at it…

"What is this?" she asked. "A photograph…" I answered. "Of what?" she asked again. "Me… and… a girl," I answered, in the softest and slowest tone I've ever spoke. "Is that?!" she asked, pulling the photograph and taking a closer look at it. "Maya St. Germain?" I said, continuing her sentence. "Since when have you been…" she said, looking at me, disappointed. "Gay?" I asked. "That's not a very nice word to fit but yes, I guess so," she said. "Since I met Maya. We kissed the first time we met," I said.

My mom got up from her seat. "I've gotta go," she said, looking at the clock. "This conversation isn't over yet. We'll talk about this later," she continued. I got up from my seat too. "Sure," I answered. "You better keep this," she replied, handing me the photograph. "Thanks," I answered. My mom smiled. Then, she grabbed her bag and left home.

Who could've sent that photograph to my mom? Maya? It couldn't be her! I was so stressed… and hungry. So, I looked at the stove. "Um… She didn't finish cooking our breakfast," I said. Well then, I have to cook my OWN breakfast.

Suddenly, my phone rang. So I turned it on. New text message. Open. It said:

**I was the one who sent that photograph of your sick relationship. Mommy has to know. Kisses! 3**

**- A**

Suddenly, I feel like I want to puke. I'm starting to think that 'A' is Alison. I know. I'm crazy! She's dead. But when we told our secrets to Ali, she will ask, "And your mommy doesn't know?" And we all sure will answer, "No." And she would say, "Mommy has to know." Or it could be a coincidence?

Aria's POV

"Bye, dad," I said. "Bye, cupcake," he replied. "You don't have to call me that again, dad. I'm in high school now," I said. Dad chuckled. "I'm sorry, cupcake," he said. I stared at him. "Sorry," he said. I smiled. Then, I went outside of the car. "Love you," he said, as I slammed the car door shut.

SCHOOL. When it keeps on going, you want it to stop. When it stops, you want it to start again. I'm here now! Students are texting, teachers are happy, the air is fresh, and the school… well it's school!

Suddenly, I saw Hanna. "Hanna!" I called her name. She turned around. "Hey Aria," she said, walking towards me. "Welcome back," she continued. I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "It's nice seeing you again. We missed you last year. Like… REALLY miss you," she said.

"I love your crop top by the way," I said, looking at her yellow crop top. "Thanks. Have you seen Spencer?" she asked. "I don't think so. How about Emily? Have you seen her?" I said. "I ran into Emily earlier. But I don't know where she is now," she answered. "I have to see her," I said, thinking about 'A'.

Suddenly, Hanna's phone rang. "Oh, sorry," she said, grabbing her phone. Then, she read her phone (her text message). Suddenly, Hanna frowned. She looked really worried. "Hanna, is everything alright?" I asked. "N… Nothing… Everything's good," she stammered, still staring at her phone. "If anything is wrong, you can tell me," I said, really curious about what's wrong. "Nothing's wrong. W… Why would you think anything is wrong?" she said, still looking worried and upset. "A penny for your thoughts," I said, smiling. She didn't smile back. She bit her lip.

"Okay. Fine. I guess I should tell someone," she said. Then, she stopped. "So… What's wrong?" I asked. "A person is stalking me," she answered. "Um… More details," I said. "So this person, 'A', she knows everything about me," she said .

A! Hanna's also being stalked by A! Emily, Hanna, and I are all 'A's victims! "Hanna, I'm also being… stalked by A," I said. "S… Seriously?" she stammered. "I'm serious. So is Emily," I answered. "Does 'A' know things ONLY you know?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Do you think Spencer is being stalked too?" I asked. "We should ask her," she said. "Maybe," I said. "May I see the text message you just got?" I asked. "Sure," she said, handing me her phone. "But be careful about those rhinestones," she continued. I nodded. Then, I turned on her phone and saw the message:

**I know a lot more than you think I do.**

**Your make up was nothing :)**

**- A**

"A knows everything, Hanna, everything," I said, handing her phone back. She bit her lip. "I guess so," she said. "What does 'A' have to do with your make up?" I asked. "I was putting on a cyan eyeshadow at home. I just bought it. Nobody knew. But 'A' sent me a message about my CYAN eyeshadow," she answered. "That sure isn't a coincidence," I said. "Yeah," she said.

"How could we get rid of her?" I asked. "We could just… block her. On emails, text messages, Facebook, Twitter, everywhere. Then, she won't bother us anymore," I said. "How did you know it was a 'she'?" Hanna asked. "Whatever. 'He' or 'she' or 'it'. Same thing," I said, getting slightly insulted by Hanna, who didn't consider my idea. "Great suggestion, though," she said.

Suddenly, Hanna's phone rang. Followed by my phone ringing. Then, we both turned on our phones at the same time. New text message:

**Blocking me won't give any help :)**

**-A**

"It's worth a try," Hanna said. "I guess so," I replied. Suddenly, the school bell rang. "Let's go," Hanna said.

Emily's POV

First period was English. Hanna and Aria was there too, but no Spencer. I was sitting beside Patricia, who's my friend on the swim team. But the lesson was so boring. Mrs. Willow (who was so fun) moved to teach in South Korea. Now it was Mr. Bennett (who was no fun) who teached English. He moved here from Iceland.

"So… John Steinbeck wrote 'Of Mice & Men," Mr. Bennett said. I knew that since grade seven. Like, what the hell are we doing? "Who knows what the plot is?" he asked.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. So I turned it on. It was a new text message. I opened it, hoping it was not from 'A':

Em. I'malso being stalked by 'A'. I talked to Aria earlier & she said you are too. Hanna.

Then, I replied the text.

Yes I am. How about Spencer? Is she stalked too?

Then I got a reply.

Idk. We're planning 2 tell her afterschool.

Then I replied her.

Kk. How bout we ask her earlier?

She replied me.

Sure. How about lunch?

I was about to reply Hanna when Mr. Bennett came towards me. "How about you? What do you think of the story of 'Of Mice and Men'?" he asked. Then, I quickly deleted all of the messages Hanna sent to me.

"Sir. I thought the story was a thriller… a gripping tale… I think that John Steinbeck has touched the quick," I answered. My answer was actually The New York Time's review to 'Of Mice and Men'. "Thank you. What's your name?" he asked. "Emily. Emily Fields," I answered.

"Good. Now you," he said, pointing at Hanna. "Blonde girl with yellow top!" he said. Hanna turned arround. "Yes, sir?" she asked. "Were you texting in class?" he asked, walking towards Hanna. "Of course… not…," Hanna said, putting her phone slowly in her bag. "Who was the small and quick and the dark face character in 'Of Mice and Men'?" Mr. Bennett asked. "Um… Lennie?" she answered. "WRONG!" Mr. Bennett shot. "You will be in the detention room AFTERSCHOOL!" he said, handing Hanna a detention slip.

Then, Mr. Bennett walked back to the front of the class. "So, class… who still wanna talk about John Steinbeck?" he asked. Everybody yawned and sighed. "Tough crowd, he said. Nobody said anything. "Well. We have a new student joining our class this year. Let's meet him." he said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dude came in our English class. JASON?! IT WAS JASON. APRIL'S BROTHER. Didn't he move away to another school this year? "Hi," Jason said. "Hey Jason," everyone said. "Jason?" he asked, looking confused. "You're April's step-brother," Joshua (a guy from our class) said. "Who's April?" he asked, smiling. I looked around and everyone's face was like "WTF?"

"Your step-sister," Joshua said. "I don't have a step-sister," Jason (or is he?) said. "You're Jason, right?" I asked him. "I'm not Jason. I'm Alex. I'm an exchange student from Scotland," he said. So that's why Andrè is gone and his accent sounds british… "WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone said at the same time. "Oooh... Is this like… some choir or something? Cuz this is so rad!" he said. So. That is not Jason. Jason never says rad. But they look exactly the same!

Suddenly, Charlotte (girl who brings yearbook everyday) said, "I eject!" She then took out her yearbook and opened a photo of Jason. "Alex! Come here!" she said, with her high pitched voice. Alex then came towards her. "Look!" Charlotte said, showing Alex the photo of Jason. "Duddeee... This guy looks just like me. This is so rad!" he said.

"It's because you ARE Jason, aren't you?" Aria said. "I'm ALEX," he answered. "You mean Jason looks exactly like you but you're not him?" Hanna asked. "That's what I just said," he answered. "You're saying this is just a coincidence?" I asked. "Pretty much," he said.

"This conversation is over. Alex, you can sit beside Hanna," Mr. Bennett said.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "It's time for break. Thirty minutes, out, out," Mr. Bennett said. Then, everyone rushed out.

Hanna's POV

Aria, Emily, and I were at the canteen, at a table. We weren't hungry, so we didn't eat anything.

"What do you think about Alex?" Aria asked. "I think he's Jason. I think he's lying. Maybe he's tricking us all," I said. "He wouldn't be such a smartass. He wouldn't be smart enough to trick people 'that' convincing," Emily said. Suddenly, all of our phone's rang. New text message. We all said our messages out loud:

**Bitches. You finally believe I know everything.**

**-A**

"Should we text 'A' back? To ask her if she knows anything about Jason or Alex or whoever he is?" I asked. "I'll text her," Emily said. Her reply was:

If you know everything, tell us EVERYTHING you know about Alex. Emily.

Immidiately, we got a reply:

**Jason is Jason.**

**Alex is Alex.**

**-A**

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked. "It means Jason isn't Alex and Alex isn't Jason," Aria answered me. "But why do they look exactly the same?" Emily asked. "I don't know. They look too much the same for this to be a coincidence," Aria said. "Nevermind this. Where's Spencer?" I said.

Suddenly, Spencer came to our table and sat there. "Hey. Sorry I was late. I couldn't sleep well last night," she said. "Hey," Aria, Emily, and I said. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. "Well… there's a new student here and he looks exactly like Jason," Aria said. "They can't look exactly the same. That's not possible," Spencer replied.

Then, I pointed at Alex who was eating french fries on a table across from ours. "Why is Jason here?" Spencer asked. "That's not Jason. That's Alex, the new kid. He moved here from Scotland," Emily said. "Wow, cool. Scotland," Spencer said. Then there was a dead silence for five seconds.

"Wait… What?!" Spencer cried. "That's Alex?!" she said. "Yes. But not too loud please, Spencer. He'll hear you," I said. Fine. But how come they look exactly the same?" she asked. "Told you so," Aria said. "Are they related?" Spencer asked. "As far as I know… No. He doesn't even know April or Jason," Emily said. "Wait... You asked him?" Spencer asked. "No, Joshua did," I answered. "Who's Joshua?" Spencer asked. "April's ex boyfriend," Aria answered. "Oh. Him," Spencer answered.

"So… Have you been getting weird text messages lately?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she said. "From 'A'?" Aria said, joining me. "Oh my god. You too?" Spencer said. "I'll take that as a yes," I said. Suddenly, all FOUR of our phones rang. New text message. We read it out loud together

**Four bitches reunited. And I know everything. This is just the beginning. **

**Kisses! 3**

**-A**

**How was this chapter? Who do you think Alex really is? Or is he just a student?**


End file.
